deadbydaylightfandomcom-20200213-history
Perks
Perks are a mechanic in Dead by Daylight. Perks give a character a specific advantage that can be either small or significant, and are capable of changing the course of the Trial. There are currently a total of 134 perks in the game, and additional perk slots are unlocked once a character reaches level 5''', '''10, and 15. Each character can have up to four perk slots. There are a total of 66 killer perks and 68 survivor perks. =Unique Perks= Each character starts with three unique perks. They can be "taught" to other characters by activating them from the Bloodweb when that specific character reaches level 30, 35, and 40 respectively. Unique Killer Perks [[The Shape|'The Shape']]' Perks:' *Save the Best for Last *Dying Light *Play With your Food The Huntress Perks: *Beast of Prey *Hex: Huntress Lullaby *Territorial Imperative The Nightmare Perks: *Remember Me *Blood Warden *Fire Up The Cannibal Perks: *Knock Out *Barbecue & Chilli *Franklin's Demise The Pig Perks: *Make Your Choice *Hangman's Trick *Surveillance The Clown Perks: *Bamboozle *Coulrophobia *Pop Goes The Weasel The Doctor Perks: *Monitor & Abuse *Overcharge *Overwhelming Presence The Wraith Perks: *Shadowborn *Bloodhound *Predator The Hillbilly Perks: *Enduring *Lightborn *Tinkerer The Trapper Perks: *Agitation *Unnerving Presence *Brutal Strength The Nurse Perks: *A Nurse's Calling *Stridor *Thanatophobia The Hag Perks: *Hex: Devour Hope *Hex: Ruin *Hex: The Third Seal The Spirit Perks: *Spirit Fury *Hex: Haunted Ground *Rancor [[The Legion|'The Legion']]' Perks:' * Discordance * Iron Maiden * Mad Grit [[The Plague|'The Plague']]' Perks:' * Corrupt Intervention * Dark Devotion * Infectious Fright [[The Ghost Face|'The Ghost Face']]' Perks:' * Furtive Chase * I'm All Ears * Thrilling Tremors [[The Demogorgon|'The Demogorgon']]' Perks:' * Cruel Limits * Mindbreaker * Surge [[The Oni|'The Oni']]' Perks:' * Blood Echo * Nemesis * Zanshin Tactics Unique Survivor Perks Ace Visconti Perks: *Open-Handed *Up the Ante *Ace in the Hole Adam Francis Perks: *Deliverance *Autodidact *Diversion Ashley "Ash" Williams Perks: *Flip-Flop *Buckle Up *Mettle of Man Claudette Morel Perks: *Self Care *Empathy *Botany Knowledge Dwight Fairfield Perks: *Leader *Bond *Prove Thyself David King Perks: *Dead Hard *No Mither *We're Gonna Live Forever Detective Tapp Perks: *Stake Out *Tenacity *Detective's Hunch Feng Min Perks: *Technician *Lithe *Alert Jake Park Perks: *Calm Spirit *Iron Will *Saboteur [[Jane Romero|'Jane Romero']] Perks: * Head On * Poised * Solidarity [[Jeffrey "Jeff" Johansen|'Jeffrey "Jeff" Johansen']] Perks: * Aftercare * Breakdown * Distortion Kate Denson Perks: *Windows Of Opportunity *Boil Over *Dance With Me Laurie Strode Perks: *Decisive Strike *Sole Survivor *Object of Obsession Meg Thomas Perks: *Adrenaline *Sprint Burst *Quick and Quiet [[Nancy Wheeler|'Nancy Wheeler']]' Perks:' * Better Together * Fixated * Inner Strength Nea Karlsson Perks: *Balanced Landing *Urban Evasion *Streetwise Quentin Smith Perks: *Pharmacy *Wake Up! *Vigil Yui Kimura Perks: *Lucky Break *Any Means Necessary *Breakout [[Steve Harrington|'Steve Harrington']]' Perks:' * Babysitter * Camaraderie * Second Wind [[William "Bill" Overbeck|'William "Bill" Overbeck']]' Perks:' * Borrowed Time * Left Behind * Unbreakable = Non-Unique Perks = Non-unique perks are unlocked only through the Bloodweb. They are not unique to each character; instead, they are available to all characters. There is no minimum level required to unlock these perks. They are also capable of increasing in tiers as well, just like unique perks. The advantages these perks have may not provide as many advantages as unique perks. Non-Unique Survivor Perks *Dark Sense *Deja Vu *Hope *Lightweight *No One Left Behind *Plunderer's Instinct *Premonition *Resilience *Slippery Meat *Small Game *Spine Chill *This is Not Happening *We'll Make It Non-Unique Killer Perks *Bitter Murmur *Deerstalker *Distressing *Insidious *Iron Grasp *Monstrous Shrine *No One Escapes Death *Sloppy Butcher *Spies From The Shadows *Thrill of the Hunt *Unrelenting *Whispers Category:Game Mechanics Category:Perks